


Valojen vannomista

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Series, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, lievää kiroilua, sarjan jälkeinen aika, shattsunday, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Juuri kun Shiro onnistui tunkemaan kätensä Mattin paidan alle ja oli antamassa samalla mitalla takaisin, ovelta kuului ärtynyt yskäisy.





	Valojen vannomista

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Writing the Vows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556552) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu). 



> Beta: Avaruuspiraatti
> 
> Tämä on käännös englanninkielisestä ficistäni, jonka kirjoitin [@shattsundayn huhtikuuhaasteeseen](https://shattsunday.tumblr.com/post/172429477200/shattsunday-challenge-april-prompts) haastelauseesta: "Ei se tainnut ihan noin mennä." Lause on lihavoitu ficistä.
> 
> Kiitokset lisämausteista [@coogarajasminelle](https://coogarajasmine.tumblr.com) <3 
> 
> Ficci nojailee aika vahvasti Luddlestonin AU:hun, joten kehotan tsekkaamaan [tämän](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/tagged/middle-school-au) ja [tämän](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869813/chapters/32283750) ja etenkin [tämän](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869813/chapters/32474025).
> 
> Kiitos hirmuinen Piraattimukselle betailusta <33
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja. En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!
> 
> * * *

"Kuin Hämähäkkimies Mary Janea..."

Shiro nosti katseensa pahoinpitelemästään lautasliinasta. Se oli tarkoitus taitella muistuttamaan joutsenta, mutta jostain syystä se näytti enemmän leijonalta.

"Mitä oikein teet?"

"Kirjoitan häävaloja," Matt vastasi puolihuolimattomasti.

"Eikö meidän ollut tarkoitus kertoa meidän ensimmäisestä suudelmasta? Muutitko mielesi?"

"Ääliö, mä _kirjoitan_ just meidän ekasta suudelmasta. Älä vaan sano että oot jo unohtanut? Ei oo vielä liian myöhäistä, mä saatan vielä muuttaa mieltäni ja karata ennen häitä."

Shiro tuhahti. Hän rutisti repeytyneen lautasliinan palloksi ja viskasi sen kohti Mattia.

"Älä yhtään yritä. Me vannottiin jo kautta kiven ja kannon."

"Kyllä. Ikiaikainen ja rikkumaton, sulhasten keskinäinen pyhä sopimus."

Shiro virnisti leveästi ja nyökkäsi.

"Juuri niin! Joten miksi puhut valassasi Hämähäkkimiehestä?"

"Koska me suudeltiin ylösalaisin?" Matt nosti vihdoin katseensa Shiroon kohottaen kulmakarvaansa kuin kyseenalaistaen selitystarpeen.

"Mistä oikein puhut?"

Matt huokaisi syvään. Hän nousi ylös, pyyhkäisi pöydän tyhjäksi lennättäen lattian täyteen kermanvärisiä, ryppyisiä lautasliinoja ja istui alas suoraan Shiron eteen.

"Uskomatonta! Takashi Shirogane on jo noin dementoitunut. Tiäks, äiti aina varoitteli, etten alkaisi millekään vanhempien miehien kanssa, mutta—"

"Mä olen sinua kaksi vuotta vanhempi ja äitisi suuresti rakastama, joten pää kiinni, _ääliö_ ", Shiro nauroi ja veti Mattin syliinsä. "Mutta jos ajattelit sitä kertaa, kun roikuit ylösalaisin villiomenapuusta, niin ei me kyllä vielä silloin suudeltu."

"Suudeltiinpas", Matt intti.

"Ei, kun silloin sinä tipahdit mun päälle."

"Joo, ihan totta! Luulin että sä ottaisit kopin!" Matt huudahti. "Mutta sä vain taituit kuin pelikortti."

"Ensinnäkin, tuossa ei ole mitään järkeä. Toisekseen, joo, niin tein. En ollut tarpeeksi voimakas. Vielä", Shiro myönsi työntäen kätensä Mattin hiuksiin ja hieroen tämän päänahkaa. "Sinulla oli päässäsi hirvittävän suuri kuhmu vaikka kuinka monta päivää." 

"Joo! Oli aika helvetin hyvä, että mulla oli jo silloin tää upea letti sitä peittämään."

Shiro suuteli Mattin nenänpäätä.

"Me suudeltiin vasta, kun tulit takaisin avaruuskerhon kesäleiriltä."

"Niinpä olikin! Ja sä olit niin älyttömän hermostunut, että mun piti ohjata sua kädestä pitäen."

" **Ei se tainnut ihan noin mennä** ", Shiro torui. "Olin täydellinen herrasmies ja kysyin luvan ennen kuin suutelin."

"Vitut, Shirogane, nyt kyllä muistelet omiasi! Aivan varmasti mä suutelin sua ensin. Sun porukat oli töissä, joten me oltiin teidän olkkarissa ja istuttiin sillä isolla sohvalla."

Matt antoi sanoilleen lisäpontta työntämällä sormensa Shiron hihoihin ja kutittamalla tämän kyynärpäitä.

"Lopeta!" Shiro yritti kiemurrella kauemmas, mutta Mattin reisiote oli liian tiukka. "Viimeinen varoitus, Holt!"

"Joo, joo, pukittele siinä vain. Auttaa kummasti sen herrasmiesstatuksen kanssa— hei!"

Juuri kun Shiro onnistui tunkemaan kätensä Mattin paidan alle ja oli antamassa samalla mitalla takaisin, ovelta kuului ärtynyt yskäisy.

"Te ootte molemmat väärässä. Ja lopettakaa toi julkinen kähmintä."

Pidge oli peittänyt silmänsä, mutta uskaltautui parin hiljaisen sekunnin jälkeen kurkistamaan sormiensa raosta.

"Ei se oo julkista, jos me ollaan meidän omassa kodissa, Pidgeliini."

"Joo, no ihan sama. Äiti käski sanoa että ruoka on valmista. Tai no on sitten valmista, kunhan isä lakkaa pelleilemästä kaasugrillin kanssa. Aivan älytöntä. Sen oli pakko saada auttaa kokkauksessa, vaikka se on huonompi kuin Shiro, mikä on aika helvetin paljon sanottu."

Matt nipisti Shiroa ennen kuin tämä ehti torua Pidgeä kiroilusta. Vanhat tavat istuivat tiukassa, mutta Matt oli päättänyt, että tämä nimenomainen tapa sai jo jäädä menneisyyteen. Pidge oli kuitenkin jo yli kahdenkymmenen.

"Taivahan tosi", Matt vahvisti hartaalla äänellä. "Shiro, sä olet vihdoinkin kohdannut vertaisesi. Isä ei osaa tehdä edes nuudeleita."

Shiro pyöräytti silmiään. "Eiköhän Sam pärjää aivan mainiosti."

"Ei todellakaan pärjää", Pidge tuhahti. "Joka tapauksessa... ootteko tulossa vai häh?"

"Joo, joo", Matt sanoi ja nousi ylös Shiron sylistä. "Mutta mitä sä oikein tarkoitit sillä, että me ollaan molemmat väärässä? Et sä ollut edes paikalla."

"Mitä mä hyödyn jos kerron?"

Matt haukkoi dramaattisesti henkeään.

"Mun häät on kahden viikon päästä, joten voisit edes sen verran lievittää stressiä? Sitten oisit lisäksi paras mun kaikista siskoista."

Pidge pyöritti tympääntyneenä silmiään.

"Mä olen sun ainoa sisko."

"Ja siksi juuri rakastan ja vaalin sua niin paljon!" Matt kujersi siirappisesti. Pidge oli yökkäävinään.

"Ei kähmimistä, kun olet näköetäisyydellä", Shiro lupasi.

Pidge siristi silmiään ja harkitsi hetken. Sitten hän nyökkäsi.

"Te ootte _molemmat_ ääliöitä. Nuoleskelitte meidän kotona. Mä olin kuuden vanha ja niin tylsistynyt, että näin epähuomiossa kaiken. Sen jälkeen oonkin ollut täysin traumatisoitunut, joten kiitti vain."

Matt jähmettyi aloilleen, kun taas Pidge kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi ulos. Shiro taputteli Mattia harteille ja toivoi, että sillä olisi rahoittava vaikutus.

"Eli me olimme molemmat väärässä. Mä en kysynyt lupaa."

"Joo, eikä me oltu teidän kotona."

"Oletko vielä sitä mieltä, että haluat Pidgen bestmaniksesi?"

 _"Luottohenkilöksi, senkin seksistiset siat!"_ Pidge huusi, ennen kuin paiskasi ulko-oven kiinni.

Matt virnisti ja puristi Shiron kättä.

"No aina Pidge Keithin päihittää. Mieti nyt sitä murhaavaa katsetta jonka sä saat, kun me tullaan myöhässä paikalle."

"Mekö myöhästytään?" Shiro äimisteli.

"Tervetuloa perheeseen", Matt virnisti tyytyväisenä.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Löydyn myös Tumblerista @giraffvinu [varo satunnaisia nsfw-kuvia (K15-18)!], ja lisää hyvää Shattia löytyy myös @shattsunday


End file.
